campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Feeling Frosty
�� ~•This story is a ONE SHOT story by Dop•~ �� Marie nodded into the receiver of the phone, even though she knew Mitchell couldn't see it. She quickly felt foolish and replied a hesitant, "Ya..." She scolded herself for sounding so distant. "Great, than around 2 PM today I will come pick you up." He answered lightly. He didn't seem to catch her resistance from before. This time she answered swiftly and breezily. "Sounds good" She frowned, she sounded like an automated message. Marie changed out of her armor from weapons training class before. She was happy Mitchell hadn't seen her so sweaty and disorganized, as she usually looked. Marie gazed around her room in dismay. Books and clothes lay strewn everywhere, and Mitchell was picking her up in less than an hour! For the next 30 minutes she scurried around, picking up weapons, diagrams, and making the beds. She was the only one that lived in her room for now- there was room for two people, but Cohort 4 had few people these days. Many of the soldiers that weren't on probatio had their own dorms, until the probies graduated. Finally Marie walked to her closet. Usually she didn't give a thought about what she wore. But this time it was special, she didn't want him to think she was a slob. What to wear..." ''She muttered and searched through her clothes. It mainly consisted of white t-shirts, jeans, some jackets, one fancy scarf she had brought from home, and a tiny bottle of perfume. She looked at the perfume disgustedly. The bottle read ''Paris Amor. ''Marie just shook her head. Than thought for a moment. ''This is kind of a date, I mean... why not use the perfume. It's just sitting there.. She took the bottle off the shelf and sprayed it into her hand. The scent overwhelmed her and she coughed. No- more of hacked up one of her lungs. That's when she head a knock on the door. Marie stood up and her eyes widened when she saw the clock. ~2:00 PM.~ Where had the time gone?? She looked down at her clothes, realizing she was still in her sweaty clothes. Anxiously, and nervously, she walked to the door and opened it. There stood Mitchell, looking embarrassed. He held a bouquet of daisies obviously picked from the meadow a few acres behind her cohort area. She looked at them and looked at him. Then looked at him and the flowers again. He looked at her in her sweaty outfit. Then eventually he cleared his throat. "I picked these flowers for you.... and I was wondering when you wanted to have the picnic." He trailed off, and he glanced at her clothing again. She looked down at herself, stains and slashes were all over her shirt and jeans. Marie sighed. These are my favorite jeans too. Marie's grandma had bought her a pair of designer jeans as her going away present. She stared down at the jeans. ''They can be mended ''she decided after awhile. Mitchell cleared his throat. Marie looked up. "Oh ya sorry- um come in. I just need to get dressed..." She trailed off and blushed. Mitchell had the decency to look away, and he came in and stood by the door. He shook the snow off from his boots. Marie grabbed her white shirt, and her delicate red scarf. Than she took her hunting boots off her shelf, figuring it gave her more of a heel. Lastly she took the perfume and dark blue jeans. They looked fresh and clean to her, so she figured why not. She told Mitchell it would only be a moment and locked herself into her bathroom. She sat there against the door for a second. Marie thought about how she should behave. She went through a list in her mind. 1. Be Polite 2. Stay Clean Marie nodded more confidently. If she remembered this than she would be fine. She sighed and thought about Mitchell. He wasn't in the same Cohort as her. So it made it hard. Mitchell came from Cohort 1, and everyone was surprised when he asked her to be his sparring partner. Her especially. But overtime they had grown rather close, and often she went to him with her problems. And now after a period of 7 long months, he had asked her out on a semi-date. Marie quickly pulled her clothes off and shivered at the chilliness of the air. She pulled on her shirt quickly and frowned. The top half was a little see through- and she didn't appreciate that. She quickly pulled the soft red scarf on and that covered the majority. Than on went her blue jeans, a brown belt, and her lace-up hunting boots. She looked at her hair, and hesitated. It was a wild mess. She grabbed two hairbands and swept her hair up into a ponytail. She secured it with a gold headband, Roman colors of course. She never went anywhere without wearing gold, white, or purple. Marie twisted, pulled, and glared at her hair. Hoping to for it to spring to perfection. A huge knot stood out on the side of her head. She quickly transformed it into a braid, running down along her ponytail. Lastly she took water and tried to somewhat straighten it with her fingers. But to no avail. Marie sighed. Her hair was still wet, and she poked it. It sprang into a curl. Almost perfect. Marie sighed again. She wasn't fond of the little nuisances bouncing into your face, but it would have to do. She stepped out of the bathroom. Mitchell was sitting on the bed, tapping his foot, and surveying the room. Marie put her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. He smirked at her. "Enjoying the view." He looked at the window and grinned. Marie walked out to the window. Peering out she could make out silhouettes rushing back and forth between dorms. Snow fell heavily and frost decorated the windows. Then Marie tensed as Mitchell approached her silently and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mitchell spoke softly. "You were blocking the view." With that sentence he put his entire arm around her and pulled her close. Marie hesitated, but lay her head upon his shoulder. The two stood there, for a long time gazing at the soldiers of Rome. In all their glory, having a major snowball fight. Eventually Marie's limbs grew stiff from the cold and she gently placed Mitchell's arm back by his side. She walked over, grabbed a blanked off her bed, and headed towards the roaring fire opposite of the window. She sat and thought about what to say. Marie cleared her throat, deciding to start off apologetic. "Sorry- I didn't mean to take so much time getting ready. It's just I was cleaning and than there was the window and all-" She was cut off when Mitchell walked over next to her. His eyes said everything she wanted him to say. He smiled again, and took her in his arms. He cradled her softly, and Marie felt sleepy. Eventually the last thing she remembered was drifting unconscious, with Mitchell gazing down with love that only happens rarely upon this earth. ♎️ •May Mitchell and Marie forever be• ♎️ Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Stories